vengeance troublante
by baka-aishiteru-love
Summary: naruto et tres amoureux de sasuke , lui le meprise totallement naruto souffre mais ne baisse pas les bras mais un jour il y'a un meurtre et naruto le laisse sortir...reussira t-il a verser du sang en retour pour son pere? surtout que la persinne impliqué dans ce meurtre n'est autre que sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : sont à Masashi Kishimoto

C'est plein de fautes et désolé je vous ai prévenu hein je n'ai pas de beta **donc pour ceux qui sont allergiques aux fautes bah je n'ai pas envie de vous bruler la rétine Lol **

**Prologue :**

Et si un jour votre Raison de vivre devenait votre source de haine ?

On se pose surement la question hein ?

-gaara franchement tu commences à me faire peur avec tes préférences pour les séries

-et toi alors tu m'énerves avec ton obsession de devenir tatoueur

-mouais, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être un obsédé de sable

-moui

Et voila monsieur n'allait plus ouvrir sa gueule quel prétentieux

-ah quoi tu penses ?

-je me disais que comme je voulais ouvrir mon salon de tatouage bientôt je devrais peut être te faire un essaie

-non c'est ridicule

-sil te plait gaara

-non, t'as qu'à appeler Sakura

-tu sais bien qu'elle ne le fera que si tu le lui demande

-ok, de toute les façons je savais que t'allais me le demander elle est là dans cinq minutes

-gaa-chan ! Je suis supèèèère heureuse de te voir

-oui moi aussi Sakura moi aussi naruto ?

-et moi ?

-oh toi on se voit tout le temps à la fac alors que gaa-chan et moi nous ne nous voyons que deux fois dans la semaine c'est dur d'être loin de son petit ami

Ok s'il te plait saku tu veux bien t'assoir ?

-oui bien sur oh la la je suis super excité je vais avoir le même kanji que mon chéri sur l'épaule c'est trop

-La ferme Sakura t'est lourde

Et voila monsieur avait fait son entrée Sasuke Uchiwa mon colocataire fils de Uchiwa fugaku l'associé de mon père.

-bon j'y vais Sakura tiens toi tranquille

Cet ancre est extrêmement cher c'est de marque kyuubi, avant de commencer je lui nettoyai la peau et enfin commença c'était assez facile par ce que le kanji de gaara était associés à celui des Uzumaki dans l'entreprise de ma mère : je l'aurais finis dans quelque minutes

-ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

-non merci !

-t'es bien silencieuse Sakura

-je dois rentrer chez moi, l y'a ino ma meilleure amie qui arrive ce soir

-euh ok je vais appeler un taxi pour toi

-non pas la peine, j'ai ma voiture

-ok a la prochaine

-ouai c'est sa plus

Elle st bizarre aujourd'hui d'habitude elle ne rentre qu'après que gaara lui est rouler la pelle du siècle et que Sasuke et gaara se soient disputer par ce que Sasuke la menace parfois en lui promettant mille mort si elle ne s'en allait pas les secondes qui suivaient, mais que peut-on faire ? Les gens changent après tout

-ou est la Sakura ?

-parti !

-ok

Tiens il ne semble même pas surpris

-tu sors ?

-oui je dois déposer sa à Hitachi

- sa ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

-non

-s'il te plait il 'a un orage de prévue et comme je suis claustro je ne veux pas rester seul

-demmerde toi comme d'hab. et puis tu sais bien que le groupe est automatique donc…

-ok reviens dès que tu peux ma claustrophobie est très grave et tu le sais

-hn

Voila je me suis retrouver seul à la maison, Sasuke me manques déjà c'est dur de jouer le jeu, et dire que par ma stupidité le mec qui me désire doit rester loin de moi par ce que je lui ai juré que je ne couche pas sans sentiments eh bien me voila frustré pour des années eh oui des années par ce que Sasuke moi partageons le manoir que nous louons tous les deux au japon . Parfois j'ai tellement envie de m'éloigner de lui et rejoindre mes parents. Lui il est tellement connu et aimer par tous ici toutes les filles sont à ses pieds et même si il est gay des filles coriace comme Karin ne baisse pas les bras pour un rien ou une simple insulte, je me demande pourquoi je me sens tout bizarre sa doit être l'appréhension l'orage est prévue pour 20heure espérant que Sasuke rentre avant. Eh merde je ramène tout à ce mec Sasuke par là Sasuke par ici. putain je n'ai jamais réfléchis avant de prendre une décision pourtant avec Sasuke il a fallu que je réfléchisse et refuse d'être son amant je suis stupide , pourtant Sasuke n'est pas le seul à me désiré il y 'a un certain Neiji qui me fais des avances il est beau comme Sasuke il est froid et distant, comme Sasuke il est d'une grâce et d'une beauté ténébreuse comme Sasuke tout est aristocratique chez lui comme Sasuke mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à nous voir ensemble rien qu'une fois par ce que le centre de tout vit avec moi je soupire il y'a un éclair et l'orage éclate comme il l'avait prévue le groupe s'était lancé . je me sens mal j'ai envie de me jeter dans du volcan me consumer agoniser crier pleurer je soupire encore , comment peut on aimer de cette façon ? ne me le demandez pas je ne me comprends pas .

Je jette un coup d'œil à la montre, son fait une heure qu'il n'est pas là j'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt

-t'es bien pensif naruto

-oh tu m'as fais peur Kiba

Kiba notre fidèle majordome il est plus qu'un homme de main pour moi il est comme mon frère

-encore Sasuke ?

-eh oui

-je me sens perdu, j'aimerai t'aider mais Sasuke n'est pas facile à cerner

-je sais c'est bien là le problème .ma voix s'était mise à trembler, il ne voit que lui Kiba je n'existe presque pas pourtant un jour il m'a confié que j'étais la seul personne en qui il avait confiance après son frère j'ai cru que ce jour il m'aura enfin ouvert son cœur ne fus ce qu'un cinquième, mais je demande trop peut être

-non mais tu t'es entendu en dirait une adolescente qui parle du mec plus âgé qu'elle dont elle est amoureuse ressaisie toi change d'air ? Okay je sais ce que sa fais car je l'ai ressentie pour toi il y'a deux ans ne te morfond pas et puis je ne sais pas tu pourrais peut être donné une chance à ce Neiji non ?

-je … t'as peut être raison mais ce n'est pas si facile !

-je sais on va y aller doucement okay ? Pour le l'instant tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine ce soir je fais des ramens au miso rien que pour toi

-mais Sasuke il n'aime pas sa

-tant pis je lui ferai des onigris aller bouge ton petit fessier beau blond

-pervers

-je sais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes

-gros batard

Et c'est dans le rire que nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine.

Soudain Sasuke entra en fracas dans la maison

-hey sasu calme toi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-ton père il est mort me dis t-il avec une voix plus froide que celle de son oncle madara

-Que quoi ?

-t'as bien entendu et tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter

-comment ? Ou ?

-je ne sais pas demande à ta mère je ne suis pas policier que je sache

Alors la je ne savais plus ou me mettre mon père mon papa venait de mourir et l'homme que j'aimais venait de me l'annoncer comme si on était entrain d'abattre un bœuf à l'abattoir

-merci pour l'annonce fis –je avec froideur si il fut étonner de ma voix son visage lui resta impassible

-je suis désolé naru

-je sais Kiba je sais compose le numéro de ma mère pour moi s'il te plait

-bien sur je te sers de l'eau ?

-Merci et sans plus tarder je me suis effondré en larme

-tch pas thétique

-t'es vraiment ignoble toi, c'est l'associe de ton père qui est mort bon sang et t'es tellement ignoble que tu ne peux même pas soutenir le fils de ton parrain

- tais-toi idiot !

Laisse Kiba de toute les façons j'ai compris, je vais aller parler à ma mère et je fais mes valises

-je viens avec toi

-non t'inquiètes pas de toutes les façons c'est toi qui sera maintenant en collocation avec Sasuke je ne sais pas trop quand est ce que je pourrais rentrer mais on garde le contact à plus

Après que la discussion avec ma mère j'étais plus écœuré que jamais, la famille Uchiwa avait osé ils avaient osé tuer mon père mon géniteur mon papa ils nous ont déclaré la guerre et je crois que c'est le moment de te réveiller…

Trois minutes plus tard dans une foret à quelque pas du manoir des yeux orange remplies de sang des crocs aussi pointu qu'une épée et un rire rauque et froid s'éleva

Kyuubi s'était réveillé

Finalement c'est ma mère qui vint ici au japon elle était déjà transformé elle était une créature sanguinaire, en apparence elle semblait inoffensif mais des qu'elle touchait ou goutait ton sang à l'instant ton corps se désintégrait en fait, elle provoquait une auto-inflammation du corps grâce au tourbillon des Uzumaki …et d'apres ce qu'elle m'avait dis il ne restait plus que Fugaku et Sasuke surtout que je devrais moi-même m'occuper de son cas…

C'est court n'est ce pas ? Je ne sais pas j'ai essayé de développer j'attends vos avis pour ceux qui veulent que je continue dites le moi

Ouii please y-a-t-il des betas libre ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap1

Merci à TITI pour ta review et à toi aussi gaga-chan je désespérais à continuer ma fic je pensais qu'elle était nul

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira

Disclaimer : sont à Masashi Kishimoto

C'est plein de fautes et désolé je vous ai prévenu hein je n'ai pas de beta **donc pour ceux qui sont allergiques aux fautes bah je n'ai pas envie de vous bruler la rétine Lol **

**/!\ ATTENTION PRESENCE DE VIOL DANS CE CHAPITRE**

Le soir venu ma mère et moi avions quitté le manoir, après les obsèques de mon père nous avions décidé de changer de ville.

On s'était installé à Konoha, la ville natale de ma mère là bas les créatures comme nous sont acceptés donc on n'a pas besoin de prendre forme humaine pour s'installer. Elle est beaucoup connu ici et passe ses journées chez sa cousine Kurenai, on pourrait croire qu'elle a oublié la vengeance mais c'est le contraire elle ne parle que de sa quand elle rentre. Moi je me suis fais un ami il s'appel shikamaru il est mi-cerf mi-humain, il ne parle presque jamais appart pour dire Galère il aime regarder les nuages et il est toujours blasé comme Uchiwa, en parlant de lui ce fils de poulpe m'énerve il s'est avéré qu'il était plus fort que moi et que son clan avait un contrôle sur le notre c'est chiant.

Pourtant je suis le mec le plus fort de ma génération ici à konoha, je suis respecter et craint ici mais ce n'est pas assez suffisant, par ce que les Uchiwa ont le pouvoir de maitriser kyuubi le roi des renards. Grâce à mon maitre Hiashi Hyuuga, au début j'ai cru que c'était le père de Neiji mais au fait il ne s'agissait que d'une simple coïncidence dans leur famille ils possèdent eux aussi un pouvoir semblable à celui des Uchiwa a put déceler une faiblesse chez ses derniers le Sexe c'est difficile à croire mais ces ballais dans le cul sont des faibles fasse à sa.

Le plan était donc simple Fugaku le père de Sasuke était avide de pouvoir si il réussissait à mettre la main sur la femme de son associé a peine décédé il fera parler de lui et maman pourra ainsi s'occuper de son cas par ce qu'il n'est pas assez bête pour accepter de coucher avec ma mère une Uzumaki, ce sera mortel des qu'il la pénétrera son corps s'auto détruira avec le pouvoir de l'auto inflammation.

Chez moi sa s'annonce plutôt difficile vu que Sasuke me connais un peu et sais que je suis très rancunier quand il s'agit de ceux qui me tiennent à cœur je vais donc me réinstaller au manoir pour commencer et faire semblant de ne pas savoir qui était l'auteur de l'assassinat de mon père.

Salut mon amour t'as passé une belle journée ?

Oui très belle et toi ?

Oui je me suis encore entrainer avec Kurenai aujourd'hui dans deux semaines je pourrai enfin commencer la phase un du plan

Bien, bon ce soir je dors chez shikamaru je te laisse à plus

Faites pas de cochonneries tous les deux on vous connait

C'est sa c'est sa maman

C'est toujours comme sa avec ma mère, pour elle soirée entre potes signifie Baise et fétichisme franchement quel perverse celle-là.

Je redoute un peu mon retour au manoir c'est vrai quoi je ne suis même pas sur que que notre plan va fonctionner si jamais l'Uchiwa apprend que je l'ai doublé ce sera vraiment très mal pour moi très mal. Et ces putains de sentiments pour lui qui sont toujours présent mais que veut-on, on ne choisi pas de qui on tombe amoureux…

Shika habitait dans la foret non mais quel idée d'habiter le lieu le plus bizarre du pays il faut 45 minutes pour y arriver et il habite en plein milieu en plus je comprends pour quoi il se transforme en cerf entier pour venir chez moi je pourrais faire pareille mais la flemme de se concentrer pendant dix minutes réciter dix fois un mantra dans une langue complètement débile dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Je soupire pour la énième fois enfin je suis dans la foret ce qui est bizarre c'est que je sens une présence extrêmement troublante possédant une énorme force sa doit être un Edjo ce sont les créatures les plus puissantes de la foret on ne les voit pas d'après les rumeurs ils sont bleus et ont des yeux jaunes et ils sont toujours tout nu.

Dans quelque minutes je serai enfin chez shika, c'est sans compter que la créature me suivait j'en avais vraiment ma claque alors avec froideur je dis :

Montre toi créature de la forêt la mon cœur se serra Kyuubi s'était réveillé c'est bizarre d'habitude il ne se réveille jamais sans ma permission et maintenant c'est comme si il était perturbé.

Tout devint rouge je ne voyais plus rien je sentais juste le vent froid du soir fouetter mon corps pourtant je m'étais habillé chaudement et je sentis une main me donner une claque sur la fesse

Eh merde encore un merdeux en chaleur en manque et putain je n'arrive pas à bouger et il ne s'est pas gêner de me paralyser purée merde sa fais mal il a introduit ses gros doigts dans mes fesses et il me mordit le cou comme pour me manque en tout cas ce qu'il me faisait n'était pas supportable sa faisais mal il me pénétra dans un coup de rein brutal qui me fit lâcher un cri

- tais-toi Uzumaki

Et il s'acharna sur mon fessier des claques des morsures il était infatigable ce mec il m'introduis ces doigts souillés dans la bouche il me faisait mal très mal et puis je vis devant moi le paysage devenir rouge pale c'est come si sa puissance avait diminuer je pu enfin bouger mais il me retint il joui en moi pendant son orgasme la couleur avait disparu j'en conclu donc que c'était surement un Uchiwa parmi ceux qui étaient vivant seuls Itachi, Sasuke et Madara étaient assez fort pour m'immobiliser en un temps record.

Je me sens vide et très faible sa doit être l'effet du viol je suis la sur le cul je n'arrive même pas a me relever il n'y est pas allé de main morte celui là heureusement que Kyuubi est là pour me soigner je ne le sens plus. Oh non ma mère doit être en danger et sans Kyuubi pas de pouvoir je ne pourrai même pas l'aider fais chier j'espère que ce n'est pas encore les Uchiwa.

-FUIS GAMIN JE VAIS T'AIDER TOUT LE RESTE DU CLAN UCHIWA SONT A TA RECHERCHE ILS ONT DEJA TUER TA MERE TRANSFORME TOI ET VA ! ON NE PEUT RIEN FACE A EUX POUR LE MOMENT ….

Je sais que c'est court mais je me rattraperais au prochain promis

Beta ? Reviews ?


End file.
